This invention was conceived during work under contract NAS9-17491 with the National Aeronautics and Space Administration. The Government may have certain rights herein.
The present invention relates to methods for specifying fluid transfer systems and, more particularly to a computer software program that accurately simulates the fluid system transfer process specified.
Typically, the fluid transfer analysis in support of large projects involves multiple programs and frequently requires input from different functional disciplines. Minor changes in the characteristics of a specific fluid system incurs substantial impacts in time and cost to revise the system model. Also, the level of accuracy depends on the users analytical expertise or the time allowed to perform the analysis.
Alterations in the topology of a fluid transfer system also impacts the nature of the simultaneous equations formulated to represent the specific problem.
In addition, conventional programs leave the specification of the fluid properties database (and, more importantly, the database limitations) to the end user. This frequently results in anomalous behavior at the limits of the database range, or during regions of fluid phase change.